See ya
by outatimedelorean
Summary: written by bttffan99
1. Default Chapter

BACK   
  
TO   
  
THE FUTURE   
  
Planes, time machines, and flying automobiles   
  
Chapter 1  
  
…Scary thoughts  
  
  
  
It was raining hard outside, but Marty Mcfly still felt safe. He had been in worse. Marty was on his way to New York, New York, to record his new CD with his band The Pinheads. They weren't the most popular band, but Marty was still very successful. He still lived in Hill Valley, California with his lovely wife Jennifer, his oldest daughter Jessica, and his youngest son Jake. Yes, all was good for Marty Mcfly.  
  
Marty looked up from his laptop to see what movie was showing on the plane. He watched for a while, and got that the movie was about time travel. The movie quickly lost his attention. The rain was coming down even heavier. He fell asleep.   
  
The plane was shaken violently. Marty immediately woke up. He looked around everybody was screaming.  
  
"This isn't good," Marty said to himself. The plane started to fall. He looked out the window. The last thing he ever saw was a flash of light and then two firetrails in the sky. Perhaps I only imagine it were his last thoughts.   
  
May 26 1986  
  
"Martin Mcfly!"   
  
The name was said aloud in front of four hundred people. Mary walked up to the podium and grabbed his diploma out of Principal Strickland's hands. Strickland gave him a little bit of a dirty look. He wasn't happy that he was letting Marty leave with a diploma. Marty took a second to look at the crowd. Then walked on with a disappointed look on his face. It had been a while since he had seen the Doc, and it disappointed Marty not to find him at his graduation. He has all the time in the world but still he missed my graduation Marty thought.  
  
An hour later his family came up and congratulated him. It made him happy to know he made it. Seconds later Jennifer showed.   
  
"Hey" she said with a giant smile on her face.   
  
"Hey" Marty said back. Jennifer hugged him. She looked at him for a second and saw he was a little bummed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Oh its, its nothing." he replied but she knew better.   
  
"Docs not here, is he?"   
  
"No, no he isn't."   
  
"I'm sure there is a good reason hes not here." Marty let go of Jennifer.   
  
"I guess you are right" he replied and smiled for her, but they both knew that was only for her.   
  
After taking Jennifer home, Marty went to Doc's house. He reached underneath the rug and grabbed the key. Marty thought that it was really surprising that nothing had changed since October 26th. Why hadn't anybody tried to rob it? He didn't even bother to clean it up. The government hadn't done anything, so the Doc must have came back to pay his taxes sometime. So, why hadn't he said hi or anything? Marty went over to a box filled with what was left of the Delorean. He picked up the box and dumped it all over the floor. He grabbed what was left of the flux capacitor in hopes of getting it back to working order. He looked at the parts for a second then threw them back down. It was hopeless. He sat down on Docs' bed then fell back and looked up at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he was asleep.   
  
Marty was woken up by a sound at the door. He looked over at it. There was light outside, and he could make out a shadow. Somebody was trying to get in! Marty got up and grabbed a nearby broom for protection. Marty yelled and so did Doc. Before he could figure out what was going on, Marty hit Doc with the broom.   
  
"Ouch," Doc yelled, but his expression quickly changed with a very happy look, "Marty. Its good to see you."   
  
"Its good to see you to. What have you been up to?"   
  
"Ah that's a very good question Marty. Which reminds me that you should come with me."   
  
"Come with you? Where or should I dare say when?"   
  
"Yes, when is correct! Marty you've got to come with me to the future!"   
  
"The future again I don't know doc you're the one that says the future isn't written yet do we really need to?"   
  
"In most cases I wouldn't but this is really important."   
  
"You're the Doc, Doc." Doc went over to the mess of Delorean parts on the ground.   
  
"Well need these" Doc put the parts back in the box, and then picked it up.   
  
"Are you ready," he asked Marty.   
  
"Sure thing Doc."They leave the house and get in a new delorean.   
  
"Where did you get this?" asked Marty.   
  
"Um, Ebay." Doc answered back. Marty shrugged and didn't bother to ask. They got in.   
  
"Put your seatbelt on," Doc said.   
  
"Why?" asked Marty.   
  
"Not only do they save lives, but it's also the law in the future."   
  
Marty put his seatbelt on. Doc pulled a lever and the car left the ground. It gained speed and left with a flash of light and two firetrails following behind. 


	2. Back to the future again

Chapter 2  
  
… Back to the future again  
  
March 12, 2013 9:23 A.M.  
  
"So when are we this time," Asked Marty when they arrived.   
  
"We are in March twelfth nine twenty-three A.M. to be exact in the year two thousand and thirteen," Doc replied.   
  
" So why are we here?"   
  
"Um" Doc started to look very nervous. But Doc straightened up, and decided to tell Marty the truth. "Marty, I brought you here to save you're life"   
  
The joy of being back with Doc on another adventure left Marty very quickly.   
  
"To save my life!" Doc looked even paler   
  
"Yes… and Jules and Verne." It started to rain lightly outside.   
  
"YOUR SONS ALSO!!!" Marty said very loudly.   
  
"Yes Marty it was a very terrible mistake. I have been here many times and calculated every thing so I sent Jules and Verne on the plane to save not only you but everybody else on the plane but something went wrong."   
  
"What happens to the plane." Marty asked. Doc looks him in the eye.   
  
"It gets hit by lightning," Doc said with a little bit of a smile.   
  
"So that creates the 1.21 gigawatts," Marty said happily   
  
"True Marty, but in order to go through time you have to go eighty-eight miles per hour and an airplane goes much faster than that."   
  
"Oh, so, what do you plan to do," Marty asked very seriously.   
  
The car landed in an airport parking lot   
  
"Well, what I plan to do is give you a new flux capacitor that actually works with the speed of the airplane."   
  
"One that actually works?"   
  
"Uh yes the one I gave Jules and Verne didn't go along with the speed of the plane when it got hit by lightning I um unfortunately made a miss calculation."   
  
"Wow this is heavy Doc!" Marty exclaimed.   
  
"It shouldn't be, just go to Verne and tell him what happened he should be able to fix it."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Doc reached to the Back of the Delorean and grabbed two briefcases. Then he handed them to Marty.   
  
"In this briefcase is the Flux capacitor and in this one is your disguise so you can get on the plan here are some gloves that have my figure prints on them."   
  
"So, what all do I have to do," asked Marty.   
  
"Well first change into you're disguise. Then get on the plane and find Verne and Jules once you are in the air. They are a lot older than when you last saw them, but this is what they look like." Doc handed him a picture of them. Marty studied the picture for a second.   
  
"Okay Doc, I got it but one more question. If we have flying cars then why do we still have airplanes?"   
  
"Ah a very good question Marty but you see, yes, we do have flying cars, but an airplane is much faster and can carry more people. So think of them as futuristic buses."   
  
"Oh all right Doc" Doc shut the passenger side door, "now get on that plane. If everything goes to plan Jules and Verne will take you back to nine eighty-five." Doc catches his mistake. "No eighty-six. Also please Marty, don't fail," Doc gets into the car, "see you in the future." Marty yelled at him but Doc didn't say anything back.  
  
Wow, great catching up, Marty thought sarcastically. Marty walked over to the door closest to where Doc had left him. Marty walked in and immediately realized Doc left without telling him which plane he was on. That's not like Doc, Marty thought. Marty hurried to a bathroom and opened the briefcase with his disguise in it. Marty quickly searched through it until he found his ticket.   
  
"Phew," said Marty aloud. He threw on his disguise, and was about to leave when the door was slammed open.   
  
"What's the matter Mcfly don't like paying off you're gambling debts," said a voice that seemed a little familiar to Marty, "the minute you get back from New York we are going to be here for you." The person threw another person at the wall then left.  
  
Marty looked outside the crack in the stall and saw his future self fall to the ground. What the hell a gambling debt? Why would I gamble? Didn't I learn my lesson with what Biff did? Marty quickly put on his disguise and walked out to his future self. Marty picked himself up off the ground.   
  
"Hey you all right?" he asked himself. Marty from 2013 woke up.   
  
"Oh, um thanks for you're help but I really have to go." He got up and left.   
  
"Man I'm a jerk," Marty said aloud. 


	3. The plane

Chapter 3  
  
The plane  
  
  
  
Marty got on the plane. Why had he placed the bet? Now Needles was after him. Now he was on the plane and wouldn't have to worry about it till he got back from New York, in fact he wouldn't have to worry about one thing till he got off the plane. Marty was about to fall asleep, until the person that was sitting next to him showed up. Marty looked up and recognized the person.   
  
"Hey you're the guy from the bathroom. Hey, sorry I didn't really get to thank you." Marty put his hand out to give the person a handshake. "My name's Marty Mcfly."  
  
"Um mine is Mart… um Brady, George Brady."(Marty from 1986 came up with) George put his hand out, and shook Marty's hand. "   
  
Well, thanks for helping me George." Marty said before falling asleep.   
  
"Phew," George said under his breath. He lay back in his seat, and waited for the plane to take off. It took off a lot like the hover cars, which he thought was different. George looked over at his future self, who was asleep, and decided to look for Jules and Verne.  
  
Marty (from 1986) got up, and headed toward the back of the plane, looking for Jules and Verne. He got out the picture he was given and looked at people. Some where asleep and others were watching the in flight movie. There were two people in the middle of the plane that looked very busy doing something. Marty walked over to the two people.   
  
"Jump over the dragon, no the jump button. Man for a scientist you are really bad at video games" One of them said to the other.   
  
"Well, at least I haven't wasted my life with these things." The other person said while holding up a portable video game system in anger. Marty looked at the people then the picture the people again.   
  
  
  
"Um hi I am Marty." The two of them looked up at Marty before he could finish what he was saying.   
  
"Did dad send you," one of them asked Marty.   
  
"Um … yeah, he did." The two of Doc's sons quickly looked unhappy.   
  
"So why did he send you?"   
  
"He sent me to give you a new flux capacitor because the one you have doesn't work." While talking, Jules or Verne (Marty didn't know who was who) grabbed the game system from the other and started playing.   
  
"Wow you guys seem pretty calm about this," Marty said to them   
  
"Yea we are pretty use to this type of stuff. Oh and by the way I am Jules and he is Verne" Verne looked up from his game and gave a wave to Marty.   
  
"So you guys do stuff like this a lot," Marty asked Jules.   
  
"Kinda, but we only save important people like politics and stuff, but only if it would really affect the future for the better."   
  
"But how do you know that they will help the future for the better?"   
  
"Well if the future is really bad it couldn't make it much worse could it?"   
  
"God that doesn't sound like doc at all."   
  
"Well, after mom died, he kinda lost it. So he travels to different time periods trying to make things better." Exclaimed Jules. "  
  
Wait … how did Clara die?"   
  
"She got lung cancer really bad and nobody could stop it. Dad tried and tried to find a cure, but couldn't find one. Then she died and dad got really upset. Then you and him got in a fight, but I guess you will learn more about that," Jules said very quietly. Marty didn't know what to say all of this obviously happened before the time he was at now.   
  
"Well, I better install the new flux capacitor, you can sit with Verne if you want to while I install it." Jules grabbed the new flux capacitor and left to the back of the plane.   
  
Marty sat down next to Verne, but didn't say anything to him. Instead he thought. All the information he was given was too much. He was supposed to die on that plane tonight. Had the Doc really gone crazy? If he did save himself from the plane crash would the guy he owed the debt to kill him when he got back? Why did he and the Doc fight? But he was supposed to die TONIGHT. It was meant to happen, but if the plane still crashed how would he Jules and Verne get off? It didn't matter now he was already on the plane, they're to save himself whether he liked it or not. Marty decided to make conversation with Jules. 


	4. Talks

Chapter4  
  
Talks  
  
  
  
Jules was busy playing his game. Marty didn't know where to start, so he asked the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"So what's this a new handheld Atari game?" Marty asked. Jules looked up at Marty, and plainly answered no. Marty looked at him, and decided that talking to him wouldn't really help him much. So Marty got up and walked to where his future self was sitting. He looked at himself, and decided he needed to talk to him. He didn't care what the Doc would say about his decision, or the risk involved. Marty put his hat back on, and sat down. Then woke up himself.  
  
"Huh oh, what, oh hello" 2013 Marty said as he was woken up. Marty was about to take his disguise off when 2013 Marty said "Don't take it off people might notice." Marty looked confused.   
  
"You, you know who I am?"   
  
"Of course I do, I'm you, you are me."   
  
"Yeah well I just wanted to tell you…"   
  
"That I should have learned the gambling lesson when Biff took the almanac."   
  
"Uh, yeah"   
  
"I guess you already knew that."   
  
"Its still bothering me how u have a gambling debt."   
  
" Don't worry about that I've already got it covered, and don't worry about the fight I had with Doc that also gets taking care of."   
  
"Oh all right." Marty didn't want to ask him how he knew all that. So he just left he didn't know how to really end a conversation with himself.  
  
  
  
Marty walked to the back of the plane where Jules and Verne were. Jules still hadn't returned yet. So Marty once again sat next to Verne who was still playing his game. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. 


	5. The crash

Chapter 5   
  
The crash  
  
When Marty woke up Jules and Verne where both standing over him. They both looked very worried.   
  
"What is it," Marty asked both of them.   
  
"Well you see, you're future self has … um faded away," Jules answered.  
  
"I faded?!" Marty asked.   
  
"Well to be more correct you're future self faded. We aren't really for sure why either," Jules exclaimed.  
  
"Well what should we do?"   
  
"Well we really aren't for sure what we should do," Verne answered, "but we do know that the lightning hits the plane in exactly three minuets and forty-three seconds." Jules finished while looking at his watch.   
  
"So is that how much time we have to fix things?"   
  
"Well at least that's what Verne and I think. So we plan to use this mass transporter that our father invented, to move you, Verne and I away from this plane because we don't think that this plan is going to work." Jules handed them each a mass transporter, which looked like pager.   
  
"Ok I've already set the lines of longitude so we well all land at the Hill valley, California airport. So all you have to do is press the red button on the side." Marty examined the transporter and found the red button. "All right every body ready. On the count of three, 1… 2… … 3"  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
Just as quickly as they left, they arrived. Marty got up and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice that they had just appeared out of nowhere. Marty looked back to see Jules and Verne looking up at the televisions on the wall. Marty's face turned to horror when he saw video footage of a plane crash.  
  
"That was recent video footage of the plane that rock and roll legend Marty Mcfly was on. Nobody knows for sure what caused the plane to crash and we will keep you posted later on. In other news…" Marty stopped listening to the news anchor he had just seen his own death. The death he now had to face. Marty fainted soon after.  
  
Marty woke up in Doc's house from 1986. Had he just dreamed what had happened? Or was he just placed here so he would think he dreamed it. Marty looked around to see if anything was out of place. Then he remembered that the Doc had taken the old Delorean parts. He looked to where they were. They were gone. It wasn't a dream. He had seen himself die. It was his destiny to die on that plane. Marty sat down on the bed. Wait, he had faded away on the plane. Did he die earlier or just not go on the plane? The news reporter also said he was on the plane. Marty got up from the bed. He didn't know what was going to happen that day for sure until it came. So Marty decided to put it in the back of his mind.   
  
Marty walked outside Doc's house and locked the door. He turned away from the door to see his truck right where he left it. He walked over to it and jumped in. he put the key in and drove off.  
  
Seconds later a Delorean had showed up at Doc's house. Doc got out and put a note on the car. He sat by the Delorean for a few seconds and stared at his house. Minutes later a second Delorean showed up and parked next to the other. Jules and Verne got out of the second car.   
  
"So you really are putting the old place up for sale dad?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Jules I think I will. But probably not until 1995."  
  
They all fit back into the delorean that Jules and Verne brought and left back to whatever time they came from. 


	6. The end

Chapter 6  
  
The end  
  
The next day Marty and Jennifer drove by doc's house.   
  
"You really miss him don't you Marty," Jennifer said to him as they went by.   
  
"Yea, I really do…" Marty's heart jumped out of his chest when he saw the Deloerean in the Doc's driveway. Marty quickly stopped the car, jumped out, and ran to the house. Marty franticly looked through the car hoping to see some sign that doc was there, then he looked to see if he was in the house. The door was locked. Marty was quickly saddened. Jennifer looked at the Delorean and found the letter on it.  
  
"Hey Marty I think he left you this letter." Marty quickly grabbed the letter opened it and began to read aloud.  
  
Dear Marty  
  
Marty, this Delorean is yours. Considerate it your graduation present. it is mainly made from the parts of the original Delorean. If you haven't noticed it's all upgraded from the MR.FUSION to the HOVER CONVERSION and travels through time as well, if not better than it originally did.   
  
Now about the plane trip, I'm really sorry for sending you there and I blame myself. You now know too much about you're future. If I where you I would just forget all of it happened in order for things to happen as they SHOULD.  
  
Now I leave you with this. I'm now living in the year 2029.   
  
Hope to see you soon  
  
You're friend in time   
  
The "Doc"  
  
Marty grabbed the key out of the envelope.  
  
"So where are we going," Jennifer asked Marty.  
  
"Jen where going to the future."   
  
They both got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. The car came off the ground and disappeared in the air.  
  
2013 hill valley airport  
  
Marty was just showing up in the airport to see himself faint. He remembered all the pain he went to for all those years thinking he saw himself die. Marty had put the mass transporter that the Doc had given him back in his pocket. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses. The world now thought he was dead. He had all the free time in the world, and he couldn't think of anyway to spend it better than with his family in some other place in time.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
